


【尤杨】爱的箴言

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Relationships: Julian Mintz/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 7





	【尤杨】爱的箴言

伊谢尔伦最大的宠物用品商店十周年店庆，全场大酬宾。尤里安买了一大堆猫罐头、猫用品，其中有一只丝绒老鼠，是当红产品，尤里安本来没打算买的——元帅是只性格沉稳的猫，年纪也不小了——架不住老板倾情推荐。标签上用可爱的海报字体醒目地标注着：本品含有木天蓼，广受猫咪喜爱！尤里安并不了解木天蓼，只在记忆深处有这么一个印象：许多猫横七竖八、猫事不省地躺着，仿佛淫^乱派对的抓包现场。他摸出手机搜索：木天蓼对猫咪身体是否有害？会上瘾吗？乱七八糟地跳出许多结果，大部分都说无毒无害，更有一条链接点开后是这样的：

当然，也不排除有些猫对木天蓼、猫草沒有反应，遇到这种情况请不要气馁，可以尝试多更换品牌，或是给予猫咪不同的木天蓼玩具，也可尝试果实、树枝，多点机会激出不同的火花唷！

看起来怪怪的。尤里安不由得笑了出来，将小老鼠放进提篮。猫和人还真是像啊，至少在某些方面……活着多少得要点甜头，控制剂量，不要上瘾就万事大吉。尤里安结账、付款，抱着沉甸甸的大纸袋离开了宠物商店。门外的街道蒙上了一层白翳，这是初冬的傍晚，今年的第一场雪正在温柔地造访伊谢尔伦。尤里安踩着薄薄的积雪回家，他走得很小心，仿佛不是用鞋子，也不是脚掌，而是用猫咪的肉垫在行走，怕一不小心，有些东西就惊醒了。

尤里安回到家，把猫罐头和猫玩具拿给元帅。元帅客客气气地闻了闻丝绒老鼠，扭头走了。这可是让90%的猫咪都欲罢不能的毒^品啊！尤里安抗议道。元帅甩甩尾巴，把前爪放在吞拿鱼肉的罐头上。尤里安叹口气，把罐头开了。老鼠孤零零地躺在地毯上，尤里安有种幻觉，觉得老鼠神色哀戚。

当天晚上尤里安做了个梦，是非常开心的梦，梦中他握着一听啤酒坐在一个很高的天台，双腿在空中晃晃悠悠，只要一探头，就能看到脚下棋盘一般的街道，小小的车，小小的人，城市犹如巨大而扁平的乐高玩具，无尽地伸展着，认真，却又滑稽。他有种淡淡的晕眩。天是晴的，有风，云呈现浅薄的丝絮状。真快乐啊……这快乐是轻飘飘的。在梦中，尤里安的快乐来自手中的这罐啤酒，是他最喜欢的牌子，最喜欢的口味，罐子刚从冷柜中取出来，水珠如许多透明的甲虫附着在夸张地印着“伊谢尔伦”、“精酿”字样的外壁上。手心凉凉的。尤里安喝了一口酒，痛快。啤酒有种太妃糖的甜味。

接下来，梦境发生了微妙的皴裂，是一点点裂开的，裂缝来自尤里安的背后。他渐渐听到一些动静，说不好是否真的有，也许没有，只是一些昆虫的爬动，纸牌塔的倒塌，远处，一面镜子碎在没有人看见的地方。世界动荡了，天际线沉入水中，透明的波纹从他的身后呈圆弧形袭来。伤口隐隐作痛。太阳仍然执拗地悬在他的头顶上，风也还吹着……可是枪声响了，如此密集的枪声，是枪声还是大雨呢，太阳在忽然之间变得嘲讽了。能量光束枪、杰夫粒子被引爆后的焦味，血肉的腥臭，他闻见了，裂缝扩大着，血与火在他的脊背上打滚，发烫。

尤里安握着手中的啤酒，快乐还在。世界像个拙劣的建模终于失真了，乐高玩具如雪一般崩溃，碎得像跳跳糖。尤里安低头看着他的啤酒，罐子里有另一个世界，爱丽丝的兔子洞，或许可以救他于水火……尤里安温柔地抚摸啤酒罐子。我是不会去的，他说，我是不会去的。

尤里安醒来后觉得怅然若失。这是一个象征意味很强的梦，很不尤里安，他是不习惯于这样想问题的，哪怕是梦。他想起曾经看过一个瓶中小人的故事，年幼的魔鬼太弱小了，像一团小小的烟雾，只能躲在一个烧瓶里，用话语蛊惑人心。一个国家就这样覆灭掉了。在梦里，一切都还没来得及发生，尤里安想，说不定他在怕什么，所以才要抢占先机，拒绝一切。可是被蛊惑又能怎么样呢，毕竟只是梦呀……这么一想，又觉得有些沮丧。

杨威利去世半年，要说悲伤，倒也不是特别悲伤了。他死后，整个伊谢尔伦都陷入了一种无可遏止的彷徨和伤痛之中，尤里安混在里面，像混在上万沙丁鱼群中的一个鱼苗，巨大的悲鸣的混响，吃掉了他，吃掉了他微小的哭声。但他知道这事没完，不然他不会做这样的梦。半年以来，真正令他如芒在背，怎么都得不着安生的，并不仅仅是悲伤这么单纯、这么温柔的东西。尤里安还不全懂，但他知道这是早晚的事，他不太敢想，暗暗地希望它慢一点来。他半夜醒来，屋子里黑得伸手不见五指，天花板是一团虚空。元帅在睡梦中蹬着爪子，打着细小的呼噜。这声音让尤里安感觉到安全，他翻了个身，又睡了过去。

尤里安重新做了一个梦。在这个梦中，他还很小很小，还是玩泥巴的年龄，他蹲在院子里，用父亲莳花的小铲子挖了一个坑，玩得很起劲。时间大约是夏天，很多花开着，空气里香香的。他听见有人喊他的名字，回过头来，脑袋乱糟糟的杨威利站在二楼的露台上，刚睡醒似的，他的手里拿着一只纸飞机。飞机飞来咯！他说着，将纸飞机向尤里安的方向扔来。纸飞机折得非常好，长长久久地在空中兜着圈子，尤里安挥舞着两只泥巴小手，来回追逐。飞机最终飞到了他的手中，是一张报纸折的，尤里安打开那张报纸，看到了父亲的名字，后面坠着两个小字：阵亡。

尤里安醒过来，这次是真的睡不着了。时间还不到凌晨四点，他不想枯躺着，就翻身起来，想去冰箱里找点喝的。尤里安的冰箱总是满的，他有果汁、汽水，但是没有酒。与梦中不同，尤里安其实是不喝酒的。

最后尤里安空着手，穿着睡衣站在阳台上发呆。伊谢尔伦要节约能源，晚11时后，每三盏路灯才亮一盏，街道被一个个圆形的橘色光斑分割，如一条关节发亮的深海鱼，缓缓游动。夜里没什么风，雪也停了，尤里安还沉浸在夏天的梦中，人有些怔忪。

他想起了这个梦。严格来说，这个梦根本就不是梦，它真实发生过。唯二不真实的部分，一是阵亡名单，二是杨威利。阳台上确实有那么个人的……他的父亲，阳台上丢纸飞机给他的，是他的父亲。不知道为什么，尤里安其实从没真的把杨威利当做自己的父亲的，可是梦中，他们彼此置换了。

这就有点可怕。尤里安觉得很悲伤，倒不是出于对早逝的父亲的愧疚，而是，这是不可能的，尤里安呆呆地想，人不能死两回，这是做不到的呀。

尤里安两岁失去母亲，八岁失去父亲，十岁失去祖母，十到十二岁之间，他在海尼森的福利院度过，福利院里都是和他一样的战争孤儿。十二岁时，他被杨威利收养，当时的杨威利也不过才二十七岁，刚刚升任上校。那是六年前的事。

这六年，毫无疑问，是梦一样的六年。尤里安从很小的时候起，就在过着动荡不安的人生了，战争时代，这倒也没什么稀奇的。他的家一个接一个地失去了，直到遇见杨威利。尤里安有时觉得自己像一条小鱼，他小时候看百科全书，见过这样的介绍：䲟鱼（学名：Echeneis naucrates），体极为延长，头部扁平，向后渐成圆柱状，顶端有由第一背鳍变形而成的吸盘。是食肉性海鱼，常以吸盘吸附船底或其它大鱼远游和索食。杨威利就是他的大鱼，尤里安只要把脑袋往他的肚子上一贴，就安安心心的。这条大鱼除了仗打得好，其他所有事都马虎得不行，但这不要紧，尤里安十项全能，什么都会做，哪怕有一天杨威利退休了，在家里闲着，尤里安也绝对有办法让两个人都过得好好的。

他只是需要他在。

被他收养后没两年，尤里安就暗暗地打算好了，将来也要从军，做和提督一样的人。要是能在他的身边，当他的左右手就更好了。杨威利一直不太情愿，尤里安知道，但还是执意要做军人。虽然打仗就会死人，可杨威利一直活着不是吗？只要他好好地活着，剩下的事就都交给尤里安吧！

可是他死了。

尤里安只晚了一点点，他赶到时，杨威利的身体还温热着，他的肢体柔软，一下就抱起来了。可是尤里安从第一眼看见他，就知道他死了。太晚了。尤里安非常后悔。

尤里安在阳台上受了凉，第二天就发高烧，没办法只好请假。他身体健康，从小到大几乎都没怎么生过病，这一病起来，像泄了口气似的，竟专心致志地病了好多天。医生来看过，说不是什么大事，无非是累了，疲倦了，身体自作主张在问你要账呢。卧床期间，大家都陆陆续续地来探过病，倒是不寂寞。先寇布也来了，陪尤里安东拉西扯地聊了半天，说，有什么我能帮你做的，尽管开口。尤里安想了想说，也没什么……就有一样。我有点想喝酒。

先寇布在尤里安家中搜刮了一番，有半瓶白兰地，还是杨威利没喝完的。杨威利结婚之后，就和菲列特利加搬了新房，尤里安这边残留了一些旧物，可是酒居然只余半瓶，啧啧啧，先寇布说，尤里安啊尤里安，你真的很严格，杨威利被你管的很好嘛。要是没被杀，一定能活好多年。尤里安笑笑不语。

两个人喝酒。尤里安几次想要打开话题，最后都忍住了。他想说这些天来他一直做梦，每天都梦见杨威利，都特别真实，有一回还梦见他生病了，裹着被子，像一只大粽子端坐在床上，理直气壮，问尤里安要酒喝。提督太会耍赖皮了，尤里安说，你在生病啊，不要再撒娇了！这两句话不是尤里安的风格，所以他醒了，醒来时浑身滚烫，原来病的是自己。

中将，尤里安说，你有后悔过吗？非常后悔的那种。

先寇布摸着下巴说，有是有，但也没有很后悔了。

尤里安问，是什么样的事呢？

先寇布笑笑，我应该每一次都做好节育措施的……

尤里安失笑。

他感到无能为力，这是一个没有办法被继续的话题。他真正想说的是，他很后悔，但又不确切，他有时梦见杨威利死的场景，梦见自己走入血海。醒来后会想很多，他甚至条分缕析地拆解过他的后悔……他可以做但没做的事有上百件之多，都再也来不及了。可这都不是他痛苦的根源。人为已知但尚未发生的可能性后悔，这后悔是清楚的，就好比债务，就算再也还不上了，好在冤有头，债有主。真正令他痛苦的东西是看不见的。

尤里安说，我那天梦到提督了，醒来之后，心里很难过。

这是最低限度的倾诉。尤里安小心翼翼。

先寇布说，梦到什么了？梦到你救了他吗？

尤里安说，没有。每一次最后他都死了……一遍又一遍……

先寇布晃晃酒杯，我不是精神分析学家，没法给你解梦。不过要我说的话，悲伤是难免的，也是正当的，你看波布兰，他当时把自己关在房间里几天都没出来呢……也许你需要专心致志地伤个心……军队上的事务，放着不管也没事，有那么多大人呢。先寇布用一根手指点点自己。

尤里安笑了。中将，谢谢你。我这不是正在专心致志地伤心吗。

可他的伤心不是正当的，至少不完全是。有东西躲在里面，浑水摸鱼。

你做好孩子太久了。先寇布说，从小就习惯于扮演好孩子的话，造福别人，委屈的可是自己啊。你才十八岁，可以不用那么成熟的。

尤里安说，不，我还是不够成熟，不然……

他没有继续说下去，可是先寇布听懂了。不是你的错，他说，要说错，那也是杨威利的错，他才是大人啊。要不是他没有担负起好好照顾自己的责任，你也不用这么乖，什么责任都往自己身上揽。可以多享受一些做小孩的乐趣。总之是他的错就对了，心里难过的时候，就骂“杨威利你这个大混蛋！都怪你！”吧。

尤里安哈哈地笑了起来。竟然是这样的吗？他说。

尤里安，先寇布无奈地说，该说你聪明好呢，还是笨好呢。

先寇布点了支烟。

尤里安，你太聪明却又太乖了。太乖的话，会听不到自己的心。先寇布说，人最重要的，是对自己诚实。哪怕出去行骗也没有关系。可是自己都听不见自己的声音的话，又如何能做到诚实呢？

先寇布走时，元帅跟到门口去送他，他看到地毯上的老鼠，鼠身的绒毛很鲜艳。它躺在那儿，这么多天过去了，元帅依然没有临幸过它。鼠生无常啊……先寇布笑着说。

尤里安好像醉了，他在醉中与自己对质。先寇布说得对，他想，他是不诚实的，他的诚实是一种装饰性的，有选择的诚实。他不是被巨大的沙丁鱼群淹没，他是被自己淹没的。那些他看不见，却又止不住地为之后悔的事物，如果他足够诚实，是不是可以被看见呢？就算是错的，至少堂堂正正地存在着，至少，可以被用来后悔……

半年以来，尤里安知道困扰自己的绝不是单纯的悲伤这么简单的东西。他还不全懂，但已经懂了一点，这是早晚的事。

当天晚上，尤里安再度梦见了杨威利，杨威利生着病，披着被子盘腿坐在床上，头发竖着。我想喝酒。他可怜巴巴地说。

我想……尤里安说，我想……

在这个梦里，杨威利的黑眼睛温柔地望着他。


End file.
